Temporary Distractions
by Cath1
Summary: Gibbs is worried about Ziva. Post ep for Driven. Hints of TIVA.


Title: Temporary Distractions

Author: Cath

Feedback: Always greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: It is a constant source of amazement that the characters aren't actually mine. Okay, so I'm possibly not amazed.

Summary: Gibbs is worried about Ziva. Post ep for Driven. Hints of TIVA.

Notes: Finally saw "Driven" the other day, and the scene between Ziva and Gibbs got me thinking, which is never a good idea… Unfortunately, yet again, I was unable to get rid of the idea until I wrote this little vignette. Also, notably, this is my first foray into TIVA fic, so feedback is particularly appreciated.

---

It wasn't long into their relationship when he realised that he was in love with Shannon. One of the first inklings he'd had was the night they'd spent in the ER. She'd been trying to cook him a meal at her apartment – he doesn't remember what – and somehow she'd managed to burn herself by distractedly picking up a metal fork that had been in the oven. It was a Sunday night, and he'd insisted that he drive her to the ER.

"I'll be fine, Jethro," she'd half laughed, but when he'd seen the swelling and redness on her hand that wouldn't abate in the icy cold water and the slight grimace she'd tried to conceal, he refused to back down.

It was sitting in the ER waiting room that really did him in; the anxiety, the helplessness, the worry that Shannon really might be irreversibly scarred. He'd taken her uninjured hand and held it the entire time, obsessing over how he might have prevented the accident.

The memory wanders unbidden into his thoughts as he works on his boat that evening and it takes no time at all for his mind to make the connection.

He recognises the look that was on Ziva's face, recognises her anxiety as she searched signs and symptoms of ypestis, and he doesn't like it.

Truth be told, he's worried about her.

He almost laughs at the thought; Ziva is the last person whom he ever imagined he'd have to worry about.

He can probably count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he's seen Ziva demonstrate any real emotion; even knows the story of her altercation with Abby when he was in a coma. It's why she is exceptionally good at what she does. And it's why it took Ziva a long time to truly become part of the team and warm up to them.

So this, this obsession, this anxiety that he's observed – he knows it's not a good sign. And whether she's realised it or not – and he assumes not at this point – it means that she feels more for Tony than he'd previously recognised.

Of course, he's seen the flirting. Quite frankly, he understood from almost the moment of Tony's employment that he was almost unable to work with women – attractive women, especially – without flirting outrageously. And those that best survive working with Tony can hold their own.

But the flirting and squabbling and descriptions of sexual exploits have never bothered him from that perspective; they are merely relegated to irritating interchanges between his colleagues.

But this concern, to the extent that she stayed later than him to research it in depth, now that bothers him. He doesn't believe that it is love; not yet. But it has the worrying traits that may develop in this way, and he'd very much like to prevent that.

His rule is there for a reason; he's lived and seen the consequences of co-workers dating, and it rarely turns out to be all happily ever after. And with Tony's reputation for his lack of ability to commit, he can't see at all that there is any possibility of happily ever after.

Add to the mix that Tony is clearly currently distracted. He doesn't know if Ziva realises what this could mean, but given that Tony's bragging about his many women seems to have been toned down and somewhat less convincing than usual, he can see that Ziva's potential interest in Tony is not fully reciprocated.

He sighs; his rules should mean that he doesn't have to concern himself and waste time contemplating his colleague's love lives.

He tries to distract his mind with other thoughts; concentrates almost solely on his work on the boat; and he's almost successful.

But eventually his thoughts are drawn back to his picture of Ziva sitting at her computer in an almost empty office; entirely focused on the task at hand and allowing her anxiety to get the better of her.

And he hopes to god that this is just a temporary distraction.

---

Finis


End file.
